The Forsaken Magi
by Hank Wimbleton
Summary: At the end of Alma Toran where everything was destroyed and devastated, One Magi who was chosen by the true God still stand and he will bring true 'Justice' to the new World. Magi!Naruto Powerful!Naruto Strategist!Naruto NarutoxArba/Multiple Girls. (On HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**The Forsaken Magi**

 **A/N : I am having an extreme craziness of plot going around in my head to combine Naruto and Magi together, I don't know if you would actually liked it or not, but here it is.**

 **REVISED : 17/08/2016 To avoid confusion and grammatical errors, My friend Rikuolin has helped me with the revision of the first chapter, hopefully it is to your likings. without further ado let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Magi it was owned by their respective owner (Masashi Kishimoto) and (Shinobu Ohtaka).**

 **Prologue : Shoukatsuryou the Sleeping Dragon**

"The land was devastated, no water to be found, no wind to caress the ruined land, a barren sky with grey light emanating from the Black Sun." Two individuals could be seen in the distance, the man standing and the women sitting on the ground while staring at the desolate ground with dull eyes."

"The man was rather handsome, spiky blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and what looks to be either whiskers or three scars on each side of the cheek resembling a fox." "He wore a tattered Haori and black hakama over it. His right hand was holding a Shakujou staff while his left was a paper with 'seal' written on it. His name was Naruto.

The women is a rather tall and attractive young woman. She has long, messy brown hair that is usually kept tied in two long pigtails. She has dull lifeless eyes with tear stains on both sides of her cheeks. She wears a turban like head-ornament with a wing-shaped jewel in the center and a long, layered robe draped around her body. She also wears several necklaces and bracelets on her wrists and ankles. Her name was Arba the former Magi supporting the cause of King Solomon until she betrayed him.

"Arba dear, your reason of destroying this world was not unknown to me, you realize this right? Your hatred towards Solomon has merit and your devotion towards our God was admirable. Now that the world has been destroyed, you've destroyed your way to the top of the food chain where not even a single life form is below you, no Solomon, no Magicians, no Humans, and not even Al-Thamen. It is only me, you, and God. How does it feel?"

"Arba looks at him with eyes full of despair and desolation, _'It feels… empty, I was supposed to feel ecstatic now that I've reached my goal destroying everything but… I just feel so…dead.'_ she looked at her own hands filled with dry blood that wasn't hers and a pool tears. "I-it f-feels e-empty." she stuttered, barely able to finish her sentence.

"I see." He walks towards her with a clink sound everytime he walks, he sat and embraced her."

"Dear, I know you cannot do anything now because of what you have accomplished, however the world created by Solomon was created and the rukh of the people are going there."

"She looked at him with utter disbelief _'so there are survivors…What is this feeling? Is it… relief?_ ' she returned her husband's hug tightly and cries loudly."Dear what you did was not necessarily wrong, but I am disappointed that you use our God power to destroy everything, you could've just killed Solomon there and then, but still I won't hate you, you did what you think was right."

Arba finally talks after her cries started to slow down, "But dear, why are you still here? You should've died alongside everyone else, the rukh is gone, and no one can survive the power of our God."

"Naruto just chuckled and gave her light pecks to her lips, light pink dust covered her cheeks and she looked away embarrassed. He then raised his staff and glitters of white and dark rukh surrounds him. It was a mesmerizing sight but shocking as to how one could still have rukh."

"Impossible! How?"

Naruto stopped gathering the supposedly vanished rukh and smiled at her.

"Dear, our God has sent me a blessing of becoming the first Magi of our God."

"But our God has been corrupted by Dark Rukh it shouldn't be possible."

"No one but me know the true reason as to why God have such dark and malevolence rukh, I will tell you why our God was engulfed in such dark rukh. Before our God was corrupted by the dark rukh, God choose me as Magi to replace him in order to keep the world in check, the reason being that God will collect and gather all of the dark rukh so that there will be no malevolence throughout the world, but everyone misinterpreted our God as corrupted and sealed our God instead."

"I see so Our God was the right one all along."

"Dear, what you did was not without cause but, you overdid everything. For now I'll have to seal you in order to appease the new world... I'm truly sorry my love."His wife nodded in sadness but smile nonetheless. "Dear will I ever see you again?"

"I'm certain you will, and when we do I promise we will be together then." He kisses her passionately as he applied the seal onto her.

"The brightest light illuminated the devastated land, Arba was no more, she was not sealed in the millennium space created by Solomon, but rather inside her husband's space and time technique/dimension. The light dissipated and Naruto was gone, not without a few tear drops on the ground.

* * *

Reaching the Holy Palace, Naruto saw the last Magi of Solomon, Uraltugo Noi Nueph. Ugo saw the enigmatic of a person and proceed to see him.

Naruto raises his hand casually. "Yo, old friend you've been busy I see, creating a new world." He smiles at Ugo.

"Ugo however didn't trust him as he knew what kind of man Naruto is. Dangerous… Very Dangerous. The only existence which didn't disappear after Arba destroyed everything and everyone in the world. "What business do you have here? Has Arba been sealed yet?"

Naruto just smiled sweetly at Ugo. Too sweet actually, and Ugo didn't like it. "Relax my friend, I've always supported Solomon throughout his journey, so why would you act so cold to lil'ol me?"

Ugo snorted, "It's because you are the husband of the traitor Arba, isn't that enough reason for me to not trust you?" he pointed his staff at Naruto threateningly, Naruto only shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fair enough, however I stick to my plan of the deal and sealed Arba for good isn't that enough reason for me to get your trust?"

Ugo dropped his staff and sighed. "Very well, if Lord Solomon trusted you then so shall I."

"So, how do you plan to create this New World? Solomon did give you his last wish after all." Naruto said as he walked up to Ugo.

"I will create a world similar to that of ours before the destruction with some differences such as how Magi will not be placed in the same area, I will put them throughout the world. The world would only have one language and one race, being humans. I will implement the 72 Divine Staves and it will be known as Metal Vessels."

Naruto clapped his hands in surprise, "Amazing, Solomon was not wrong to choose you to look over the new world, Ugo I have one request for you."

"What is it Naruto?"

"I want to..."

* * *

In the far Eastern Continent lies the great Empire that has been ruling over the land for over 200 years, Kan Empire. However the Emperor has neglected its people for far too long. Greed and tyranny rule ravaged the lower class, leaving them nothing but bones and dry skin. During this time, people are both disappointed and infuriate with the current ruler and so, chaos spread throughout the land like wildfire. The people have suffered from poverty way too long, and they've decided to revolt in order to bring justice to the corrupted Imperial Court. The people may not have anything, but what they do have, is determination and hard bones.

With the people revolting and the land is in chaos, the Emperor sought for help from the local lords and governors to subdue the revolution called the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Hakutoku Ren one of the famous heroes and governor of a small city of Rakushou in the Kou Province located in the Eastern Coast of the land replied to the Emperors plea for help and helped the Imperial Army.

Even during the revolution, people under the care of Hakutoku refused to revolt solely due their utmost loyalty to the governor. The influence of Hakutoku Ren was indeed frightening, even the local lords are looking up to him with caution. Local lords such as En Honshou and Toutaku Chuuei who sought to gain power warily looking at the movement this young lord.

Hakutoku never expected people on the other region are suffering this bad, he thought that the Emperor would see to the people's interest. He has a slight suspicion that the Imperial Court and/or the Emperor were the ones making the people suffer, but he can't do anything right now. He could only wait until the right time arrives.

At this time, he read the scroll containing orders from the Imperial Court that basically 'asked' him to join the Imperial Army to subdue the rebellion of the Yellow Turban.

He sighed, "Those foolish eunuchs, they are the cause of this rebellion. If only the current Emperor took the throne when he was older… Now he's just a puppet that follows the 'advices' of the eunuchs. The people took action to bring justice which was never delivered during the rule of eunuchs." He said to himself, it was nighttime when the scroll arrived and most of the residence are asleep. If they heard what he said and reported it to the Emperor he would get publicly executed for slandering the Imperial Court. Walking towards his office where multiple scrolls laid across the top of his desk, he started to prepare his personal army and head towards the Royal Capital Rakuyou to pay respects to the 'Emperor'. As he started to write a reply, the sound of knocking interrupted him.

"Come in."

A beautiful woman walks in and sat gracefully at the side of Hakutoku. Her name is Gyokuen Ren, wife of Hakutoku Ren. Gyokuen is a slim youthful woman of average height. She has pale blue eyes, short blue hair with two long braids tied in loops. She has thin eyebrows, a mole on her chin, and red lipstick. She is also wearing a small hat decorated with a flower-shaped jewel, and floor-length pink and white robes.

"Ah Gyo-chan, it's rare to see you awake in the middle of the night."

Gyokuen just giggled and smiled, "I am aware that my husband is late to our bed chamber. I'm worried, that's all." Her smile dropped as soon as she saw the scroll he held, "Dear, are you going to…"

Hakutoku nodded, "Yes it seems I have been summoned to quell the rebellion of the Yellow Turbans. It is inevitable with the people and land in such grim situation."

Gyokuen reached for her husband's arm and held it tightly afraid to let go, she looked at Hakutoku with concern and fear, "Dear husband, please come back safely. Our child and I need you, especially the child. Besides, our second child has yet to be here, it would be sad that our child would never see the face of his father.

Hakutoku smiled reassuringly at his wife and held her so that Gyokuen could lean on him. "I promise I will return, tomorrow I will assemble troops and move on to the capital. For now let's return to our bed."

* * *

That same night, in the Yellow Turban Main Camp, the sight of a man around the late 30's even though his appearance clearly wasn't that of a 30 years old due to his rather handsome young appearance. He has blonde spiky hair with a long braid at the back, cerulean blue eyes and has two earrings on each earlobe. He's wearing an haori with red flames near the bottom edge and black hakama. He carried a shakujou on his right while strolling towards the leader of the Yellow Scarves. The leader is around the late 40's wearing an yellow haori with a yellow hakama signifying his allegiance to the Yellow Scarves. His face is clearly showing age with wrinkles and that weary expression. He has long black hair with some white hairs revealing it. He notices the person in front of him and quickly made his way towards him and kowtows to him as a way of respect.

The man held his hands up signifying the kowtowed man can stand up, "Enough Coukaku, I am only here so that I know the progress of the revolution."

Choukaku nodded immediately and cupped his hand, "My lord, under your orders I've rallied the people from across the lands to gather under me to defeat the corrupted Imperial Court.

The man nodded approvingly, "Good, do you remember the true mission I've assigned you?"

"Of course my lord, your will is to find a worthy king for this land so that the children's of tomorrow will never know of poverty and suffering, this your plan to gather candidates to be a king my lord Magi Shoukatsuryou"

The man known as Shoukatsuryou smirked. "Choukaku I was not wrong in having you as my subject, I will see to it our plan to work."

Choukaku was ecstatic, reverence and happiness flooded his systems and he kowtowed again, "Yes! My lord Magi will bring the world peace and I shall do everything to make that dream come true."

* * *

The very next day, Hakutoku announced his intent to quell the rebels to the public and asked for volunteers to support him in his cause, brave warriors from the outskirts of Kou Province instantly volunteered themselves for the good of the land and to serve Hakutoku.

Kakou Brothers, the infamous Chouhi Ekitoku and Kan Unchou, the veteran archer Kou Chuu, all these great men found themselves to be lost on exactly who to side with in this time of chaos. However upon hearing that the famous hero Hakutoku is gathering volunteers, they arrived swiftly to serve him and prove that they were the best among the best.

A day after the recruitment has ended, a young man that appeared to be a monk with strange blonde hair presented himself before Hakutoku, all the warriors present to witness this scene murmured as to who this monk is and what his intentions are.

"Lord Hakutoku, my name is Shoukatsuryou. Courtesy name, Koumei. I've heard that you are looking for talented and brave warriors, however I saw that you are also in need of a strategist. I would like to volunteer myself as your strategist in your army." He bowed before Hakutoku while smiling.

Hakutoku nodded surprisingly, "Indeed, I was in need of a strategist as I have no capable men to serve as my strategist. I've also heard of your nickname from my friends in the Kei Province, a man of unparalleled wisdom known as the Sleeping Dragon."

This drew gasps from the other scholars and warriors in the room as the supposedly Sleeping Dragon came to serve Hakutoku, no one could believe this.

"Why is the famous Sleeping Dragon that is from the faraway Kei Province here to serve under me? Surely you must have a goal, may I ask what is it? Fame? Money? Position? Please enlighten me."

Shoukatsuryou cupped his hand in respect, "lord Hakutoku, what I truly desire is one and one thing only, bringing peace back to this chaotic lands."

Hakutoku smiled. "Your answer is truly noble. Very well, I ask that you lend me your aid in this chaotic times."

"Of course." Shoukatsu cupped and backed down.

Right after Shoukatsuryou walked to the right side of Hakutoku signifying his position as strategist, a soldier came running to the recruitment hall.

"Report! My Lord and army of Thirty Thousand has approached our Province they are currently advancing here." After the finish of the report another soldier rushing through

"Report! My lord, there is an army of thirty-thousand men currently advancing towards our province." After the soldier finished his report, another soldier rushed through the hall.

Gasps could be heard from both the warriors and the scholars. Bloodlust and excitement slowly started to rise among the warriors while the scholars are in panic except for Shoukatsuryou.

Chouhi a muscular man with thick beard and moustache stood up, "lord Hakutoku! Let me and my brother take care of the fiends for you, we shall crust them with our might!"

Not one to be outdone, the Kakou duo stood up, "lord Hakutoku, allow me and my brother to destroy the enemy with the might that the Kakou Brothers are feared for!"

"What did you say?! Do you two really think you are a match for me and my brother?!" Chouhi roared ready to punch Kakouton- the eldest of the Kakou Brothers, however Kan'u held him back.

"We are more capable of commanding troops than the likes of barbarians like you!" retorted Kakouton with distain, almost launching himself at Chouhi due to Kakou'en the younger of the two brothers holding him back.

Shoukatsuryou slammed the table to get attention from the arguing soldiers that are now generals due to their proficiency in combat. "Hold your tongue! Stop this trivial argument, we have far more important matters at hand!"

"What did you say you little brat?! I'll cut off your tongue!" Chouhi tried to launch himself at Shoukatsuryou had it not been for Kan'u holding him back.

"Let me explain, Chouhi and Kan'u although both of you are worth a thousand men, you have to take into consideration of your army. Even if you rush into the enemy with your immense strength and speed, your soldiers are not like you. They would be left behind trying to catch up while you are in the middle of the opposing army, surrounded from all angles with no way out. Then you and your brother are nothing but wild hounds waiting to be put down. And you Kakouton, from what I've heard you've once lead an army but that is different from fighting WITH an army, you have no experience with true warfare and what you're suggesting is leading our army to their grave.

Both of them quieted down and couldn't think of any retort since what Shoukatsuryou hit the mark completely. "Lord Hakutoku, I apologize for my sudden intrusion but I have a plan, would you like to hear it?"

"Of course, tell me what the Sleeping Dragon has planned to turn this situation over?"

* * *

After the report from the soldiers, Hakutoku mustered his army of ten thousand to battle against the Yellow Scarves. He also brought the new warriors he has recruited into battles and his strategist who proposed an idea to the Yellow Scarves and drive them off one of his fortress Kahi. As the people in Rakushou gathered to see their leader and his army off, Gyokuen Ren looked at her husband from the top of the castle wall and then focused onto one of the new recruits- Shoukatsuryou.

When she saw him in the recruitment halls, nothing really happened until the strategist looked at her in the eye, after that things started to feel weird. Her head felt pain all of the sudden and strange visions flooded into her mind, hopefully this wasn't a bad omen. She felt like she recognized the strategist but couldn't grasp exactly who he is. He felt so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time making her more confused.

Hakutoku wondered how his impregnable fort could get captured so fast and with ease, it had tall and thick walls so capturing it would be possible but it would be an endeavor to capture it, but with such speed and ease? How is that even possible?

"Lord Hakutoku, you must be wondering how the fort fell so easily right?" Shoukatsuryou asked as if he was mindreading his lord.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Hakutoku looked at his new strategist with surprise and awe.

"I can tell from your expression, you've told me that the fort was supposed to be impregnable against attacks due to its study gate, tall, and thick walls. With such fortification it should not be possible to take down the fort so easily and with such speed. To take that fort it would at least need 3 times the men to evenly take out the troops inside the castle. Kahi has been taken because of insufficient men and the lack of morale, many of them are of peasant background who are only in the army to support families starving at home. Thus, when the Yellow Turban announced their reasons, the soldiers easily defected to their side, allowing the fort to be taken over easily."

"If you say that the Yellow Scarves have such a huge advantage why would you propose _'that'_ strategy of yours?"

"My lord, have you even seen the looks that your people give you? It's that of complete loyalty and reverence, if you tell them to march into a sea of fire and mountain of blades they would do so without hesitation, that is why there are still soldiers that are loyal to you under the guise of Yellow Turban to prevent execution. My lord, Intimidation and this time of chaos is terrifying to the people." _'Without true leader this Empire is bound to doom.'_ He thought to himself on the last part.

"Just trust me on this _'plan'_ I'll take over this fort with little to no casualties from our side."

* * *

They reached the outskirts of Kahi by noon and they could see the gates were open to the Yellow Turbans who were outside the fort holding the fort at the west side. Their base was surrounded by an rocky and high terrain.

During the war council, the new warriors that volunteered were summoned by Hakutoku as per instructions of his strategist. Kakouton, Kakou'en, Kan'u, and Chouhi gathered in front of Hakutoku as they bowed and cupped their hands towards Hakutoku. "The four of you will be assigned by Shoukatsuryou to a very crucial mission so listen carefully."

Shoukatsuryou stood up and looked at the four generals, "Generals, you must follow my instructions word by word, as you all know we are outnumbered by twenty-thousand troops however that will not deter us. First, we will attack their main camps from the cliffs, the camp they set up is not advantageous to their side since we have altitude advantage. General Kakouton and Kakou'en will launch the surprise attack from the cliff to their main camp. You will be granted three thousand soldiers to lead." Kakouton and Kakou'en nodded.

"What should my brother and I do Shoukatsuryou?" Kan'u asked patiently while Chouhi just grunted.

"Both of you shall wait until the enemy sends reinforcement to rescue their camps from the Kakou brothers. You two will be granted five thousand soldiers to lead. Our lord and I with the remaining two thousand troops shall sneak into the castle and take it over from within. Once we've taken the fort we will provide assistance to you guys. Good luck generals."

The Kakou brothers rode to each cliff where the main enemy camp was set up. Kakouton still have doubts about the strategist of theirs and said, "En, why did you trust that strange strategist? He was only came a while ago and was instantly granted the position of strategist, isn't that too trusting of our lord?"

"Ton-nii, you should not distrust people so easily, there is a reason Lord Hakutoku placed him in charge, rather you should be grateful."

"Humpf, why is that?"

"Because we are being given a chance to show ourselves on the battle, for what other reason he needs to do that? If he really didn't care he would not even let us in this battle."

Kakouton looks up at the sky, "Sure, I think you are right."

They reached the top of the cliff even though the troops are clearly lacking morale and thus lazily eating their food.

"I guess that strategist was right." The elder brother mumbled as he recalled what the strategist had said to him before they departed. " _Kakouton, their main camp is full of supplies, I want you to burn their supplies so that the enemy will be cornered and lose morale, I'm entrusting you with this task. Don't fail our lord and me."_

Kakouton raised his podao, a Chinese broadsword but with a longer handle around four to six feet, and roared, "Brothers! Forward! Destroy the enemy base! Focus on their supply camps! COME BACK AS A CORPSE OR WITH AN ENEMY HEAD!" Battle lust rapidly grew amongst the soldiers as they charged into the enemy base. The enemies were in panic and scattered in fear because they didn't expect an attack this soon. The enemy sent a messenger into the fort for reinforcements.

* * *

After receiving the news of their main camp being ambushed, Tei Enshi and Tou Mou, generals of camp lead the remaining ten thousand soldiers hurriedly to assist their camp against the ambushers. After the army has left, the castle was left with soldiers less than a thousand.

200 loyal soldiers to Hakutoku that were under the guise of being an Yellow Turban member ripped their yellow scarves to pieces and assisted Shoukatsuryou and his group of two thousand soldiers in retaking the castle from within. "Retake our castle!" Shoukatsuryou roared. Two thousand and two hundred soldiers against 600 peasants, it is clear who were superior.

After an hour of futile resistance, the fortress was taken with little casualties with only fifty injured and five deaths, while five hundred peasants were killed and the remaining one hundred were taken prisoner or joined Hakutoku's army.

Hakutoku closed his eyes and smiled. "Shoukatsuryou, your plans are simply amazing."

Shoukatsuryou bowed. "My lord our battle has finished, the only thing we need to do is wait for Master Kakouton, Kakou'en, Kan'u, and Chouhi to return."

"But, you said that you will sent reinforcements if we are finished here."

"Indeed, but I have faith in them."

* * *

"Brother, do you really think we should trust that blonde? I think he's annoying and doesn't know what he is doing." Chouhi impatiently asked while hoping that his brother agrees with him.

"Calm down Chouhi, our army's success depends on our actions." Kan'u calmy replied while he stroked his long beard..

Just as Shoukatsuryou predicted they came with a large army to provide assistance. It seemed like their army was quite exhausted as they had to rush to help reinforce their camp. "It seems that Master Shoukatsuryou is right, come Chouhi we shall make our name and claim the enemy commanders head ourselves!."

"Right!"

Not long after what Shoukatsuryou has predicted, The four generals came back with an delighted expression and multiple enemy commander's head. All four generals dismounted from their horses and cupped their hands in new reverence of their strategist.

"Master Shoukatsuryou, we are truly sorry for doubting your abilities, from now on let us serve lord Hakutoku to the utmost of our abilities... Together!" Chouhi stated in respect.

 _"_ Please rise everyone, honorable brothers, we are brothers in all but blood since we fought together and bled together. We will work together in order to raise our lord to greatness." Although he had a kind smile on the outside, he smiled deviously on the inside _"This will be the first step towards my goal."_

 **Cut**

 **A/N : Well first let me say this to you guys I added a little bit of flavor of ROTK or Dynasty Warriors whicever do you prefer, I will translate some of the unfamiliar name in case you guys didn't know.  
**

 **Kakouton = Xiahou Dun**

 **Kakou'en = Xiahou Yuan**

 **Chouhi = Zhang Fei**

 **Kan'u = Guan Yu**

 **Shoukatsuryou = Zhuge Liang**

 **Kouchuu = Huang Zhong**

 **Tei Enshi = Cheng Yuanzhi (Dead/Not Important)**

 **Tou Mou = Deng Mao (Dead/Not Important)**

 **Choukaku = Zhang Jiao**

 **Koukintou = Yellow Turban**

 **Last but not least if you are wondering who the heck is Shoukatsuryou the answer Naruto, yes, you guessed it, he was Naruto.  
**

 **I'll see you guys on the next chapter Please Rate and Review, and please gives me advice if I have grammatical errors (I know I have many flaws T_T), but no Flames please ^_^.**

 **Hank out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dying Kan Empire**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Magi, They belong to their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Shinobu Ohtaka.**

 **Before we begin this chapter I will respond to the reviewers.**

 **Rikuolin = I don't know about Genderbend Aladdin, but I think I shall make a poll for it though. Thanks for your useful review.**

 **94 = I didn't plan on adding Liu Bei here as it will be explained in this chapter.**

 **Silber D. Wolf & Sage of Chaos = Thank you I will update as soon as I can.**

 **Hakimcoombs = No writer are perfect Including me, but I appreciate everything what you say thank you, I will keep updating as soon as I can.**

 **Without further ado lets begin.**

* * *

What is Magi? Magi is Magician who chooses King Candidates to become the true king who unites the world. Currently there exist only two Magi in the world. Yunan the traveling Magi, who whereabouts is unknown, and Scheherazade Magi who supports the Reim Empires for centuries. These two are said to choose the King who unifies the world. Magi is also known to have tremendously amount of Magoi from the Rukh around them. Those who have the blessings of a Magi will be able to compete to unite the world.

"But all they did are wasting their powers on meaningless subject." Naruto known as Shoukatsuryou closed the book. "King Candidates will fight each other to reign supreme of the world. No matter how you look at it, War is inevitable."

Naruto walks to the outside where the skies are filled with stars. "Until my time comes to bring Peace and Justice, I Magi of Illah swore to one day bring an end of this farce once and for all." White and Dark Rukh surround him filling him with power.

* * *

After a battle against Yellow Turban, the army led by Hakutoku proceeds to the capital of Kan, Rakuyou. When they reach the capital the sight was not like they imagined, the capital street which was once flourished now filled with people sitting with just rags, skinny and nobody was there to help them. The sight makes Hakutoku and the company stares in anger. In Kou Province was way better than the capital. Naruto however just stares blankly at the sight, this was to be expected with the court flaunting their powers to their own luxuries.

Hakutoku looks at Naruto with determination Naruto know what his lord is thinking. "My Lord it might displease you, but for now we have no power to solve this problem."

"Shoukatsuryou, why didn't you bat an eye on them? they clearly are suffering."

Naruto closed his eyes calmly. "Look at the big picture of the cause, Yellow Turban appears because of the imbeciles in the court who only looks at power and look down at their people. I hope you understand my Lord if we cause the enemy out of Imperial Court now we will be labeled as traitor."

Hakutoku sadly agreed, even though he wanted to help them, right now suppressing the Yellow Turban is their main priority.

They reach the Royal Palace and their troops are to remain outside the capital city. Hakutoku and Naruto walked to the Throne room to meet with the Emperor. Naruto and Hakutoku kowtow and cup their hands to the Emperor. The Emperor was a young man with a timid expression. Naruto know that the Emperor was under the control of the Eunuchs. Naruto will devise a plan to save the Emperor after the Yellow Turban has been quelled.

"Your Majesty, I, Hakutoku from Kou Province have arrived to quell the rebel under the name of your Majesty." Hakutoku looked at the Emperor in pity, the Emperor looked scared as he looked at the eunuchs.

"Rise my subjects, I am grateful that you have come to aid me in this quest to quell the Yellow Turban rebellion."

Hakutoku and Naruto stood up as they look at the eunuchs surrounding the Emperor. "I thank you, Your Majesty."

One of the eunuchs presumably to be the leader read the mandate from the Emperor. "Hakutoku, the Emperor have ordered you in the name of the Heaven that you and the other lords will destroy the rebel and bring glory to the Kan Empire."

"I hereby accept the Mandate of the Heaven."

"You shall meet up with Grand Commander Kashin at Enshuu Province to defeat the rebels! We will lend you forty thousand troops to help you in destroying the rebels! "

"Understood."

Naruto and Hakutoku proceed to walk back and return to their camp.

* * *

On the outside of the Palace, Kakouton and Kan'u wait for their Lord and Strategist to arrive.

"What do you think about this place Kan'u?" Kakouton asks his long bearded friend who seems to stroke his beard while thinking.

"There is no peace and righteousness in this place, everything and everyone is suffering all over the place, this place is truly different from Kou."

"I agree, This place is full of greedy nobles who only thinks about their own needs."

"Indeed, however our lord and master Shoukatsuryou will surely turn this situation and make true peace across the land."

"You seem very optimist about things do you think everything will go smoothly?"

Kan'u shook his head. "No, there is no such things as smoothly, as once there is a saying 'Man who plans, Heavens decide.'"

Kakouton crossed his arm. "True enough."

After waiting for a few hours their lord and strategist finally showed up and walks at them.

"So, how is it going my lord?" Kakouton asked as Hakutoku nodded.

"We have been ordered to meet up with the other lords at Enshuu province."

"What? So that's why we didn't see any banners of the other lords here, the court didn't want to see the condition of this place for long."

Naruto nodded. "Indeed Ton-dono, the court is corrupt but they will try everything jn their power to accomplish every need to be done."

Kan'u growl. "Such greed and villainy, this world will be better off without them."

Naruto shook his head. "Kan'u be patient, we will have our time on the battlefield, lets go back to our camp and prepare to move to Enshuu."

Kan'u nodded and regains his composure. " My apologize Ryou-dono, My lord shall we go?"

Hakutoku nodded and mount the horse as did the other.

On their way back Naruto see Children at age of 6 being kicked from the store and the ownder of the store proceed kicking the child.

The child has a pinkish red hair with two ahoges flailing, she has red pinkish eyes and she wore rags while barefooted.

The girl continues to be kicked by the owner of the store. Kan'u and Kakouton are ready to move however Naruto raise his hand to stop them.

"Ryou-dono, this is outrageous we have to put a stop to him." Kan;u close on being enraged his Crescent blade are ready to behead the person.

"No, I will take care of this." Naruto unmouted his horse, and walks up to the man.

"Sir, why are you hurting the child?"

The man looks at him with distaste. "Huh? You are talking about this brat? I'll tell you something, this brat is nothing but a failure and trouble! She could not even carry the stuff I ordered right and now she has the gut to go back here with broken goods."

Naruto ignored the rants of the owner and look at him coldly. "How much can I pay for her?"

Hakutoku, Kakouton and Kan'u seems surprised at the tone and the question from their stragetist. While Hakutoku looked at his strategist in pity, Kakouton seems not to mind it, Kan'u is the one who was disappointed by what Naruto just said.

"Huh? So you know she was a slave? She is very expensive you know, Tribe from far western a Fanalis is very rare here."

Naruto took out five packs of pouch containing ten thousand gold coins. "This should be enough right? Let me have the girl and have your way with it."

The owner just 'tsk' "Fine, take here and out of my sight, Im doing business here." He walks back to his store.

Naruto looks at the redhead with amazement. He saw an overflowing magoi inside here, if what the former owner of the girl was true then he truly hit the jackpot, Fanalis with a huge amount of magoi is very rare to non-existent.

The girl looks at Naruto with overwhelmingly happiness with tears flooded her eyes and cried out. "Thank you! Thank you so much sir!"

"Shh, It's okay you will never be a slave anymore, I promise you." Naruto rubs the back of the child soothingly.

The girl sob died out and looked at Naruto. "Sir, can I stay with you forever?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Why? You have your freedom now."

"Because you are my life-saver, I don't wanted to get caught up again." She hugged him tightly.

Naruto chuckles. "Very well then you can go with me."

She timidly look at the ground. "Sir, from now on can I call you Papa?"

"Papa, now that is something that I didn't expect. Okay, but can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Ryofu my courtesy name is Housen, but I didn't like that, you could call me Ren!"

"Hahaha, you have shown me your honesty to me and so I will be your father from today onwards." Naruto gave her his foxy smile.

Ren smiled and hugged his new father.

Hakutoku, Kakouton and Kan'u is satisfied with the outcome although at first Kan'u thought that Naruto was buying her because of villainy it turns out Naruto shows great affection to the yound child.

Naruto and Ren walked to Hakutoku and cupped his hand. "My Lord, it appears that we will have another person joining us from today."

Ren mimic his father gestures and look at Hakutoku. "It's pleased to meet you, My name is Ryofu, and I am here because of my father."

"I see, It is pleased to meet you my strategist daughter. Why didn't you let me call you your new name?"

"Lord Hakutoku, Ren is name only my father could use, I consider it very highly."

"Very well, I shall let this matter over."

"Thank you Lord Hakutoku!"

* * *

On their way back to their camp, Ren told everyone her stories when she was abducted from her family and being sold of the slave auction, she was scared and hopeless, after she was being sold, her owner was a stuck up old man who thinks about business and she will never have any freedom. When she saw that nobody was going to help her she was distraught, she believe that nobody will save her until Naruto save her.

Kakou'en and Chouhi has waited for their arrival in the camp. Soon after they arrive they held up a meeting to discuss what is happening in the capital.

"The eunuchs have total control of the Emperor." The information brings about intense in the room. In this room many still have the loyalty to the Kan.

"My Lord we have to save the Emperor from the hands of Tyranny." Bunpei a veteran general under Hakutoku speaks, the man has a horned helmet covering his head while his eyes of that of a seasoned warrior.

"Hold on Bunpei, we cannot rush at deciding who do we have to fight, right now the enemy is Yellow Turban." Kouchuu another veteran general rejects Bunpei idea. He was one of the retiring officer but his influence was strong.

"Master Kouchuu is not necessarily wrong however gaining over the Emperor would most likely wise for Lord Hakutoku." Loyal Merchant clan who supports Hakutoku now being led by Bijiku spoke his mind.

Bunpei and Kouchuu stood up as they looked at Bijiku in anger.

"You! Did you know that we as the loyal officer of the Kan must do anything to save them, how could you bring up such nonsense?!" Bunpei glares at Bijiku.

"Our lord has no intentions to replace the Emperor, and at such hold your tongue young man!" Kouchuu seems to agree.

However, Naruto know that Bijiku and Kouchuu was only did it for the good of their lord, Bunpei however was far too loyal to the Emperor, this man could cause conflict to Hakutoku.

Hakutoku looked at Naruto for assistance which Naruto nodded. "Gentlemen, Our main objective right now is the Yellow Turban, we cannot argue about it right now. The Emperor is still safe for now, we will safe him later on. Master Bunpei, you won't have to worry about the Emperor's life we shall do everything after the conflict with the Yellow Turban is finished."

All three of them seems satisfied for now. As they proceed to leave the camp, the young generals behind Naruto finally speak their minds.

"Those three are trying to argue which one was right, they only argue to benefit only for themselves." Kakouton stated which Kan'u and Chouhi agreed.

"It seems you would see that was the case Ton-nii, but still Bijiku and Kouchuu intentions are for the good of our Lord." Kakou'en replies his brother.

"Indeed En-dono, what worries me is the fact that Bunpei is way too fanatic of a Kan, he could be a threat to our lord's way later on." Naruto nodded.

Hakutoku sighed. "Even so, Bunpei is one of the most seasoned general and a veteran at my command you can't just expect me to replace him."

"Indeed my Lord don't need to worry such thing, as long as I Shoukatsuryou is still around I will do everything at my disposal to help you to reach your dream." Naruto stated as the other young generals cupped their hands.

* * *

After the meeting Hakutoku led his army east to Enshuu province to meet up with the other lords. On the way Naruto, Kan'u and Chouhi lead the vanguard there they found a village being attacked by Yellow Turban and they found someone they do not expected. Toutaku Chuuei Noblemen and lord from Ryoushou province in the Northwestern Region, Toutaku was attacked by Choukaku himself as it was shown the banner of the Yellow Turban showing.

Leading the Vanguard with ten thousand troops, they intently going to save thevillagers pillaged by the Yellow Turban but now they have to save Toutaku as well. Riding on their horse leading their troops come to a halt. The road they need to take was closed by huge boulders rendering the road useless.

"Master Kan'u and Chouhi, I will ask that we will split our troops from here." Naruto asked Kan'u and Chouhi. However Kan'u and Chouhi protest.

"What? Ryou-dono you are our strategist, we cannot leave you to your own in this battlefield."

"Brother is right Ryou, what will happen if you go out there? You might get yourselves killed, at least take me with you." Chouhi offered.

Naruto shook his head. "No, Master Kan'u and Chouhi will went towards north to save Toutaku, this is out time to shine, I on the other hand will save the villagers in the east, it seems that they will need help soon."

Chouhi snorted. "Then that's all the more reason we are going with you."

"Master Chouhi trust me, I will come back safely after this is over we will have a feast below peach tree."

"Promise us!" Kan'u offer up his Blade upwards. Chouhi also offer up his blade blade upwards.

Naruto sighed as he clashed his shakujo upwards. "I promise."

* * *

Kan'u and Chouhi led five thousand troops to the north to rescue Toutaku, while Naruto went East to save the villagers with the remaining five thousand.

Dark Rukh lead Naruto towards the East where the village lies, however Naruto know that the depravity is strong and disaster will befall him. However Dark Rukh turned into White Rukh. Just before they reach the village, Naruto halted his army.

"Halt! You!" Naruto pointed at one of the corporal and a few elite soldiers. Naruto brought up a doll of himself.

"Take this with one hundred of elite soldiers."

"What should we do sir?"

"Use this to convince that I am the commander, you will be ambushed, so remain calm lure them out here and we will take care of them."

"Understood!"

A few moments later the corporal with the remaining fifty elite soldiers chase them through the village and run straight to Naruto's trap.

"Attack!" Naruto shouted and five thousand army appear from the bushes and eliminate the Yellow Turban.

"Everyone help the villagers and tend the wound! Messengers!"

One soldier appear and running towards Naruto. "Yes Sir!"

"Sent Message to Lord Hakutoku that Lord Kan'u and Chouhi went north, we have also discovered Toutaku being attacked by the Yellow Turbans, I will arrive as soon as possible after tending the villagers in the East. Please head North we will met up soon."

"Understood." The soldier hurriedly rode a horse back to the main forces.

Amidst the soldier are resting and tending the villagers, Naruto saw the shadow of Choukaku brothers of the Yellow Turbans, Chouhou and Chouryou. He know what they want and walks to them. Unknown to any of his soldiers he created a barrier so that nobody knows where they are.

Chouhou and Chouryou kowtow and cupped their hands. "All Hail to our Lord Magi Shoukatsuryou."

Naruto hit the ground with his Staff. "Rise." His expressions turn into that of an evil mastermind. "It seems you have done well."

"Yes, Toutaku has been confused by their own men, we have take control of their minds and fight amongst them right now."

"Good, although that spell could be released now, as my lord who will be the king candidates soon arrived."

"Your wish is our command. What will be your next order Esteemed Magi?"

"Return back to Choukaku and follow his instructions carefully soon, we will show them the true meaning of justice." Naruto smirked evilly as both brothers disappear.

The barrier has been released as his soldiers finally found him.

"Master Shoukatsuryou we have found you, I thought that you have been kidnapped or some sort." A search party soldier asks in concern.

"Its fine I just need to relieve myself that's all."

* * *

At Toutaku's camp everything was a mess, his army are fighting against himself and he didn't know what to do until Kan'u and Chouhi arrived, by then the army returned to normal. He lost twenty thousand troops alone just by this strange phenomenon. Sorcery is what makes them through like that though Toutaku doesn't know it.

Toutaku goes to Kan'u and Chouhi to gives gratitude to them. Toutaku have the figures of an overweight person which have many luxurious accessories. "Both of you have saved me! I thank you for your actions, if there is anything you wish name it!"

Chouhi was about to ask the best wine but Kan'u best him. "There is no need Lord Toutaku, we have come here on behalf of our lord strategist."

"Oh and who is the lord you are talking about gentlemen?" Toutaku asked growing curious as to what forces they are from.

"It was…" Before Kan'u could reveal that it was Hakutoku, the banner of Hakutoku appear.

"Kan'u! Chouhi! Are you alright?"

"Lord Hakutoku it was nice seeing you here." Kan'u cupped his hand.

"Where is Shoukatsuryou? Is he okay? I've received message from Ryou that you have split your armies."

Kan'u nodded. "Yes, he was determined to save the village in the east, so we have to split our forces."

Hakutoku looked dumbfounded. "You just go there alone? What if something happen to him?!"

"My lord, he have promises us that he will return." Even though the answer is not satisfying Hakutoku accept it nonetheless.

"Oh, if it isn't Lord of Kou Province." Toutaku speaks from behind them with vicious smile.

"Lord Toutaku, I heard your journey is not going well?"

"It is, it seems something happened to my soldier after we spotted the Chou banner, though we didn't know if it was Choukaku himself or not. After that my Soldiers are hitting each other for no reason."

Hakutoku nodded apologetic. "I see that is unfortunate, however we will go and meet up with the Lord to strategize a plan to destroy the Yellow Turban in the North."

Toutaku laughed hardly which makes everyone confused. "You can go there by yourselves, I cannot go any further my troops are having huge casualty. I will lend you my twenty thousand of best Ryoushou cavalry troops. I will return to the Imperial Capital to ask forgiveness from His Majesty. Till we meet again Lord Hakutoku." Toutaku cupped his hands and prepare to return to Rakuyou.

After Toutaku leave and lend his twenty thousand army, he leave with his remaining soldiers back to Rakuyou.

"Lord Hakutoku, what do you sense in that man?" Kakou'en asked

"He is dangerous, in the future he might be a threat throughout the realm."

"I do have the same feeling my lord."

"That doesn't matter now, we have to find Shoukatsuryou now."

Just as he order his men to find Naruto. A scout arrived with good news. "My lord our men have spotted Master Shoukatsuryou under Shoukatsu banner."

Naruto arrived with his men and additional one thousand volunteer with him. Hakutoku sighed in relief as he saw Naruto.

Naruto unmounted his horse and cupped his hand. "I'm sorry to have you worried my Lord."

"Its fine as long as you are alive everything would not have matter." Hakutoku hold Naruto cupped his hand in relief.

"I thank you my Lord."

"Who ever thought you will be coming back eh Ryou!" Chouhi was the one who hold Naruto in the shoulder with a strong grip.

"Indeed, Our strategist is magnificent." Kan'u stated as Kakouton and Kakou'en nodded.

"Chouhi, you're crushing my head!"

Naruto plea was unheard as Chouhi dragged him. "Now let us celebrate our victory!"

* * *

The feast as promised below the peach garden was held as Naruto, Kan'u, and Chouhi are having a wine feast.

"Isn't it beautiful? Kan'u, Chouhi?" Naruto asked both of his friend.

"Indeed Ryou-dono, if only we could have a peace mind in this land of chaos it would be like heaven." Kan'u stated.

"Hah! We should enjoy things as we are alive, we wouldn't know what will happen on our way."

"Chouhi , Ryou-dono Let us have an oath to end this chaos!"

"I agree let us end this chaos together." Chouhi agreed.

"Even though you guys barely know me, you wanted me to have an oath are you okay with that?" Naruto asked.

"We have come to respect your wits and honor to protect the people, I will help in your quest to bring peace to the land."

Naruto sighed. "Something might've happened to me as I am still with Lord Hakutoku would you guys okay with that?"

Both Kan'u and Chouhi nodded.

"Very well." Naruto raised his staff. "We are unified, in intent, and in life."

Chouhi raised his Serpent blade. "With our might."

Kan'u raised his Crescent blade. "And our honor, we shall end this chaos!"

As they finally finished their oath a small tint of pink running to them as Ren appear and glomp Naruto with her strength. "Papa!"

Naruto smiled at her and caresses her back affectionately.

Magi known as Naruto remains a mystery until his time comes, he will be the bringer of peace and Justice to the world.

* * *

 **A/N : There we go, not as long as the other chapter though, but I think It was sufficient for now, I appreciate you guys for giving reviews I was truly motivated. For those of you who are confused as to who is Ryofu here, she was based on Ryofu Housen from Koihime musou. This will be the First arc the Kou Empires Arc. Some twisted stuff going on here. I will make a poll soon about whether I should make the name of the character to the original Chinese. Anyway here is the list of Characters for those of you who didn't know.**

 **Toutaku Chuuei = Dong Zhuo Zhongying**

 **Ka Shin = He Jin**

 **Bi Jiku = Mi Zhu**

 **Bun Pei = Wen Ping**

 **Ryofu Housen = Lu Bu Fengxian**

 **Rakuyou = Luoyang**

 **Enshuu = Yan Province**

 **Ryoushou = Liang Province**

 **Thank you very much on reading my fic, I am sorry if my fic have so many flaws and Grammatical Errors please point out to me if there is any. Please give me more Reviews but no flames please. :D**

 **Hank out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting the Yellow Turbans**

 **Beta'ed by my friend Rikuolin**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Magi they belongs to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: It's been awhile everyone, I have finished this chapter with the help of my friend, and I am very grateful this chapter is finally finished before going to the story I would like to respond to the reviewers.**

 **R-king 93 & Silber D. Wolf = Thank you and I will update as soon as I could.**

 **hakimcoombs = This story begins before the events of Magi and Magi : Adventures of Sinbad.**

 **This story gives me a backstory for Naruto in this World of Magi, it will not be long though before he sets on an adventure. Without further let's begin!**

After rescuing the leader from the Ryoushou province Toutaku, Hakutoku, Naruto and their respective generals celebrated a brief banquet. Hakutoku proceeded to join in with the others lords in Enshuu province. Hakutoku was generously lent twenty thousand troops by Toutaku coupled with his two generals, Kakushi, Rikaku, and his strategist Kaku Bunwa. Although Naruto knew that Toutaku had ulterior motives such as spying and gathering information on exactly how strong Hakutoku's army is, he let it pass since any open distrust will create more tension between the coalitions of the two armies. The last thing the soldiers need is an ally stabbing them in the back.

Kanú and Chouhi looked at their eldest brother with concern ever since Toutaku lent his forces. They could literary feel the tension growing between the two armies, any suspicious movement will definitely lead to a clash between the two factions.

"Brother, what exactly did you see in Toutaku's army?" Kan'u asked his brother warily.

Naruto sighed. "Though it is suspicious that Toutaku left the battlefield before the fight even began, we cannot allow this chance of strong cavalries to escape. His army is known for their cavalries which is infamous for their speed and ferocity. With these cavalry troops, we have overwhelming advantage on the plains. This is a win-win for both of us, with us benefiting more."

Kan'u nodded in agreement and glanced at the strategist of Toutaku's army. "Indeed, I can see that their steeds are well bred. They're well trained and fast. However the presence of a woman in the army brings in the question the morals of Toutaku."

Naruto nodded and looked at the same direction, Toutaku's strategist Kaku Bunwa. She has light green hair which are tied to braids on each side, she also has beautiful yellow eyes. She wore a dark qipao that reaches up to her skirt with a small cape adorned to it at her shoulder, she wore a black tight beneath her black skirt. Her posture practically oozes of confidence and intelligent, perfect for a strategist where if you were to look weak, no one would faithfully carry out your plans.

Kan'u strokes his beard in disappointment. "Toutaku dare brings a women into the battlefield. She should be resting at home and enjoying life instead of being on a battlefield."

"I know it is against your code of honor brother, however women are not forbidden to join an army if they are willing to fight for their cause. For now, let's try our best to end this war as soon as possible so less women would have to take up a weapon. Kan'u, Chouhi, I am counting on you!" Naruto looked at his sworn brothers with determination.

Kan'u and Chouhi were awed at their eldest brother's determination and immediately cupped their hands.

""Yes!""

* * *

They reached the main camp in the Enshuu Province at dawn, there were various lords that has came from across the lands to suppress the Yellow Turban revolution. Although their motives seem noble, each lord only wanted to show off in the battles for wealth, titles, or even recognition from the Emperor himself.

Seventy thousand troops from Hakutoku and Toutaku entered the fort. Hakutoku and Naruto both dismounted from their horses and proceeded to meet up with Kashin followed by their respective generals.

Reaching the commander of the coalition's camp, they all kneeled and cupped their hands at Kashin, the Regent Marshal of the Kan Empire.

Kashin is a man with a wide body comparable to that of Toutaku, he wore a gold armor that covered his entire body. He sat in the commander seat while being notified by the scouts about the movements of the Yellow Turbans. He looks towards the direction of Hakutoku.

"You have arrived I see lord Hakutoku, I've been expecting you." Kashin nodded in relief that a war hero has arrived safely.

Hakutoku cupped his hands in respect, "Indeed, if the Emperor wills it then I will lend my strength to crush the rebels."

Kashin stood up and walked towards Hakutoku and gave him a light pat on the shoulders. "Good. Good! You are truly a loyal subject of the Kan Empire unlike those filth." He ended with disdain thinking of the peasants who rebelled.

Kashin returned to his seat and looked at Kaku who was standing directly next to Hakutoku, taking notice of the missing Toutaku. "Where is Toutaku? Didn't he pledge that he will destroy those filth like Hakutoku? Where is the man!" roared Kashin.

Kaku cupped her hands with her head down, "We are truly sorry Regent Marshal Kashin, our army had suffered heavy casualties from the Yellow Turbans and has turned our army against us. Had it not been for lord Hakutoku, we would have never survived. We are sorry that lord Toutaku wasn't able to come in person. However, he did lend us to lord Hakutoku along with twenty thousand cavalry troops for the time being."

Kashin closed his eyes pondering. "Although this act of Toutaku could be seen as treason punishable by death, I will forgive him just this once for disobeying the orders of the Emperor. I will send a message towards our Majesty that Toutaku had fought honorable and suffered heavy casualties so his main army had to retreat back to the capital to recuperate."

Kaku cupped her hands and bowed. "I would never be able to thank you enough Regent Marshal Kashin! Once again, I am truly sorry for the absence of my lord Toutaku and the main army."

Kashin waved his hands signaling her to stop. "Lord Toutaku has fended off the northern tribe invasion in order to open up a path for our silk road, so it's only natural for us to forgive him."

"Since our final reinforcements have arrived we will hold up a war council to finish off Yellow Turbans once and for all!" Yelled Kashin, gathering all the lords together.

* * *

After meeting Kashin, Hakutoku dressed up in preparation for the war council inside his camp. The young generals could see favoritism towards Toutaku earlier and it doesn't sit well especially since Toutaku's absence was merely waved off.

"How could that old coot forgive the fool that can't even come on his own?" complained Kakouton.

"He only gave our lord a tap on the shoulders as appreciation and nothing else. How dare they underestimate our lord and soldiers?!" Chouhi criticized as he slammed the table in frustration.

Kan'u grunted, "Indeed brother, our lord has yet to be acknowledged by the Regent Marshal, we must put greater effort in order to prove that our lord is above the others."

Kakou'en nodded in agreement. "Agreed we have to prepare ourselves to show them the might of our army, we just have to follow Master Shoukatsuryou and our lord's instruction and give it our all!"

As the four generals banded together to talk about improving themselves, Naruto and his adoptive daughter came and saw the scene. "I heard you guys talking about the meeting earlier, and I must say it is heartwarming, our lord is blessed to have good soldiers like you all."

The four generals smiled at the entrance of Naruto.

"Master Shoukatsuryou!" "Brother!"

Naruto waved his hands. "No need to be so formal Kakou brothers, I understand that all of you are dissatisfied with our lords treatment but that is to be expected. Our lord is a famous hero and the lesser known lords tend to be jealous and thus, our poor treatment."

Chouhi was dumbfounded at how tolerant his eldest sworn brother is. "But brother, those lords didn't even show respect to our lord. Had second brother not held me back, I would've crippled them so hard they wouldn't even amount to ants!"

Naruto just chuckled at the expression of his youngest sworn brother. "You don't need to act like that Chouhi. We will show them the true strength of our army soon, no need to act rash as a general since how you act reflects on us as well. Everyone, please learn that a general must stay as calm as a summer sea and when you lead act like a raging tornado. No matter how grim the situation is, you have to keep calm and let logic control your decisions. Generals don't always have to follow the instructions of their lord, if the situation is dire, do what you believe is right. If it ever happens, please ignore our lord and my instruction and try to survive."

All four generals nodded although Kan'u and Chouhi nodded reluctantly.

Ren tugged at Naruto's cloth with determination in her eyes and Naruto smiled at her spirit. He patted her head affectionately and asked.

"What is it sweetie? Something wrong?"

"Papa! I want to make you proud by becoming strong and protecting you like those uncles there!"

"Why would you want to do that? You're still young, you should be playing around with children your age."

Ren shook her head furiously. "No! I wanted to help Papa achieve his dream and I will become the most powerful warrior that not even those uncles could beat me!"

Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair. "After this war is over I will tell Kan'u and Chouhi to train you, if you can't handle their training well, you should just do girly stuff my daughter."

Ren pouted and puffed her cheeks cutely. "Whatever Papa! I'm going to prove it to you and become the strongest!"

Naruto gave her daughter a warm smile and replied. "We shall see about that my daughter."

* * *

The preparations has been completed and Hakutoku decided that his other generals, Bunpei, Bijiku, and Kouchuu along with their strategist Naruto shall join him in this council. As they reached the camp where the council will be held, they saw many faces of other lords and their generals. Ryuuhou, the governor of Kei, Enshou Honshou the governor of Kishuu province, Kouho Suu grand Commander of Kan, Ryoho the minister of letters, Sonken the infamous Kouto Governor of the Go Province, Shu Shun the general of the Flying Cavalry, and lastly Kaku the representative of Toutaku the governor of the Ryoushou province.

Enshou brought seventy thousand troops that are waiting outside the fort, Ryuuhou brought forty thousand troops, Sonken brought thirty thousand, Hakutoku and Toutaku brought seventy thousand combined, and the Imperial Army brought fourteen hundred thousand led by Kashin, Kouhosuu, Ryoho, and Shu Shun.

Eight lords gathered to destroy the rebels and their leader, Choukaku. Under Regent Marshal Kashin's lead, they will serve the Kan Empire with all their heart. Naruto saw that these generals are nothing but blind fools that are trying to gain benefits from the Emperor except for Sonken.

Kashin stood up and looked over the generals with a smile.

"Lords and their respective generals, thank you for coming to aid us in subduing the rebellion. The Emperor appreciates your fast mobilization to quell the rebellion.

All of the gathering lords and generals cupped their hands at Kashin and bowed.

Kashin smiled at the respect he was given. "For this battle we will confront the Yellow Turbans at their main province, Kishuu province. They had reinforced their main base northeast, lord Enshou have had his men forced to retreat from his province since the members of the Yellow Turbans grew exponentially."

Enshou looked down at the ground with shame.

"I am truly sorry of my incapability to stop the rebels, though I have to say they have dangerous tricks up their sleeves."

Kashin raised his brows and asked. "Tell me what is it lord Enshou?"

Enshou responded, "Choukaku the eldest of his siblings, possesses powerful sorcery that drove me off my province. Thankfully his two younger siblings aren't as good as the eldest at it."

Ryoho the acting strategists of the coalition asked curiously. "What type of sorcery did they use specifically?"

"For several minutes, the siblings of the eldest could produce rain, ice, whirlwind, and spikes, anything that can change the terrain of the battlefield. However the eldest could even use powerful spells such as summoning a huge wall of earth blocking arrows or a raging tornado that lasts hours at will." Enshou explained with a tinge of fear.

Kaku Bunwa felt that now was the best time to explain their accident that happened to their army before they were able to reach the Enshuu province. "They also possess powerful mind control magic that controlled parts of our army to attack the other parts. We must be careful to not get caught up in their magic."

Enshou looked at the green haired girl and noticed the missing lord, he smirked.

"Where is Toutaku? Surely he will not act so cowardly as to not show up in this meeting?"

Kaku narrowed her eyes at Enshou and replied and bowed. "My apologies, during the catastrophe that befell our army before we reached the Enshuu province, our army were reduced from one hundred thousand to merely forty thousand. Thankfully lord Hakutoku saved us and prevented further casualties. Our armies are exhausted and decided to recuperate back at the capital for a little bit. It is yet to be decided as to when lord Toutaku will return so he lent lord Hakutoku twenty thousand of our elite cavalry troops."

Enshou looked at Kaku with amusement and disdain. "So it seems, Toutaku is incompetent in commanding his army, now he has a women take over pffft."

"Lord Enshou, let us stop this pointless banter. Are we here to destroy the rebels or destroy ourselves? Lord Toutaku must have his reasons and what his strategist said was logical. You yourself has been driven off by the Yellow Turbans, in your own territory to make it worst. You have no right to belittle someone considering your position." Interrupted Ryuuhou.

Enshou bit his lips as the other lords looked and smirked at him, belittling him while shaking their heads. "Hmph even so, I still have strong seventy thousand men under my command unlike the measly twenty thousand men and their twenty thousand injured soldiers."

Sonken, governor of Go felt the need to stop the lords from getting one above the other and interrupted. "Enough of this farce lord Enshou, we are here to fight the Yellow Turbans, not our comrades. Are you even capable of using your noble name as En? Right now you're degrading your noble name by trying to save face."

Enshou gritted his teeth in anger but he calmed himself before he acts out of hand.

Kashin nodded at Sonken with appreciation which Sonken returned with a nod of his own. Kashin looked at Ryoho gesturing him to explain what they should do.

"Lords, I will now explain the overall military power against the Yellow Turbans. Currently we have three hundred and fifty thousand men. Our reports say that the enemies reach up to one million."

The number which was reported made the lords look at each other with shock. Huge difference in numbers mean that they are at a huge disadvantage. This situation does not bode well with the lords.

Naruto decides to speak his mind. "Although the enemies have the advantages over numbers we don't have to worry about the numbers."

All eyes looked towards Naruto which he then bowed. Kashin asked the blonde man with a raised brow. "Who are you? State who's your lord immediately."

Naruto cupped his hands and bowed. "My name is Shoukatsuryou, strategist of my lord Hakutoku."

"I see, what is your reason as to why we should not worry about their numbers?" Kashin looked at Naruto.

Naruto replied. "Even if the enemy number truly reaches up to a million that doesn't change the fact that they're mostly comprised of mere farmers, peasants, against a proper well trained army such as ours we don't need to worry about it."

Kashin nodded in agreement. "What is your plan to help us to overcome this situation young man?" He looked at Naruto once again as his patience grew thinner.

"Well? Speak."

* * *

After the meeting with the lords, Hakutoku and his group mobilized, Naruto's plan was really doubtful to the lords but thanks to lord Ryuuhou, Sonken, and Kaku all of them reluctantly agreed to follow his plans. The meetings ended up in the evening and all of the lords began the preparation to march at dawn.

"My lord, May I ask what is your vision for this land?" Naruto asked a question which surprised Hakutoku.

Hakutoku looked at the starry night skies. "I wanted this land to be peaceful once again war brings nothing but pains and suffering to the people. I will do whatever I have in my power to bring an end to this suffering."

Naruto looked at Hakutoku, at the same time the pure white colored Rukh around his lord chirped in happiness. Naruto smiled at the raw determination contained by the rukh shown by his lord. From that moment on, Naruto decided that Hakutoku would be the ruler of this war torn land.

Naruto smiled and looked at Hakutoku. "I see." He then cupped his hand. "I will lend my wits at my disposal and strength to your cause to end this chaos my lord."

A rare smile came across Hakutoku's face.

"I am counting on you, Sleeping Dragon."

As they almost reached their camp, Ryuuhou the governor of the Kei Province approached them accompanied by two guards. Ryuuhou was an old man in the fifties with his hair covered with an official headwear. He wore a light green hanfu covering his body.

Hakutoku immediately recognized him and dismounted his horse. He cupped his hand and bowed in true respect, unlike the others where he had done only for formality.

"Uncle Ryuu, it is nice to see you in this beautiful night."

Ryuuhou smiled. "You have grown into a great man indeed, last time I saw you, you were still a child with your father while visiting the Kei Province. Now you are the Governor of Kou Province, your father must've been proud of you."

Hakutoku looked towards the sky with as a brief memory of his father's last moment flashed inside his mind. He turned back towards Ryuuhou with a bright smile. "I'm sure he will uncle Ryuu."

Ryuuhou laughed and patted Hakutoku on the shoulder. "Indeed." Suddenly his expression turned grim as he looked at Hakutoku dead in the eye. "Hakutoku, this land is in chaos, the Imperial Court abuses their power, flaunts off their wealth, and ignores the suffering of the lower class. Even though I am also one of the Royal Families of the Kan, I can't help but feel uneasy as to what will happen in the future. You must be careful Hakutoku.

Hakutoku nodded. "I understand, uncle why don't we have a drink in my camp, I'm sure we have very much to talk about right?"

"Of course boy, don't think that I will lose to you in drinking wine!" Ryuuhou roared as they walked towards Hakutoku's camp.

* * *

The young generals were waiting for their lord and strategist to come back from the meeting; however when their lord brought back a man in his fifties and brought him to drink wine, they quietly waited until they were done. They went to the strategist instead of interrupting their lord and his guest.

They found Naruto with his daughter in her room so they waited a bit as they heard a conversation since they didn't want to interrupt the moment.

"Papa, are we going to fight the bad guys?"

Naruto nodded as he caresses his adoptive daughter to sleep. "No Ren, not "we" it's me and the uncles. Ren this might not make you happy, but I want to send you back to Kou Province."

Ren jumped up from her bed and looked at her father with fear. "Why? I want to stay with you papa! Is fighting alongside you a bad thing? Am I being a nuisance? Papa, please… don't leave me…"

Ren thought sadly to herself as tears started to fill her eyes. _"I finally have a father again and now he's going to disappear…"_

"No, it's not a bad thing, however the battlefield is dangerous I cannot guarantee your safety in the battlefield."

"Papa will protect me right? I know Papa and the uncles will protect me with all their might! So I wanted to witness the battlefield firsthand on my own so I get experience for the future when I help you Papa!"

Naruto sighed. "I will always protect you no matter what even if it costs of my life, even so I cannot help but worry."

Ren looked at her father with a big puppy eyes. "That means I can't go with you?"

The puppy eyes Ren launched seems to be very effective as Naruto immediately softened. "Fine you can stay with me, but do not stray from me at all cost okay? You must be within my eyesight at all times."

Ren bobbed her head happily. "Uhn! I am so happy that you will take me with you Papa!"

After Naruto saw that Ren is asleep he walked out of the room and went towards the Hall where the young generals were waiting for him.

The four of them cupped their hands and bowed.

"Brothers, generals what brings you to me and my daughters room, I know you have been waiting outside." Naruto asked as he crossed his hand.

"Brother it is unbecoming of us to disturb your time with your daughter but we are curious as to how to meeting went. Four of us here didn't know a single thing of what is happening; we cannot ask our lord because he and his guest are happily drinking wine." Kan'u asked while bowing his head in shame of bothering Naruto with his time with his daughter.

"I see. Brothers and generals, let me explain briefly of what our next move will be. Tomorrow our coalition army will be split into three units, each heading in a different direction. Our army will be the vanguard alongside one of the lords, we will be heading east. The second unit will head towards west while the main unit will face the enemy head on. Tomorrow I expect the four of you to be ready immediately."

"Understood." Four of them cupped their hands and proceeded back to their rooms.

Naruto walks outside and looked at the starry night skies. 'Arba, I wonder if you are able to recognize me. If you do, will you accept the fact that I adopted this little girl? Will you still love me even if you have another man by your side? Nonetheless, if you are happy then I will respect your decision. "

* * *

Back at the mansion in the Kou Province, screams could be heard from within Gyokuen's chamber. It woke up the entire residence while guards hurriedly rushed towards the room where loud screams could be heard from. In there they found Gyokuen limping around the room while clutching her head. She repeatedly fell and stood up, only to walk into furniture. The guards thought she was possessed by a demon or something of the sort.

"Who is Naruto? Who is Arba? Why does _he l_ ook so familiar? Who is _he_ smiling at… me? Why is _he_ apologizing? Who is Gyokuen? Who is Hakutoku? Who exactly am _I_?" Gyokuen repeatedly asked the same questions over. The more she tried to sort out these memories, the more muddled her sense of identity becomes.

"My lady! Are you alright? What is happening?!" The guards panicky asked as they went in formation in case there was an enemy sorcerer.

"I-it's fine, I just need some time alone for now. Just a nightmare."Gyokuen responded weakly.

"Please take care of yourself lady Gyokuen."

The guards cupped their hands and left the room but not without sending other guards around the compound searching for anything suspicious.

Gyokuen looks at her mattress and saw her hands filled with tear stains.

"Who am _I?'_

* * *

The coalition army prepared to move at noon with Hakutoku and Sonken as the vanguard. As planned earlier in the meeting they will split their forces in three and corner them with a three pronged attack. Hakutoku and Sonken will lead one hundred thousand soldiers and attack from the east. Enshou, Ryuuhou, and Shu Shun will also lead one hundred thousand soldiers and attack from the west. The main forces comprised of one hundred and fifty thousand lead by Kashin, Ryoho, and Kouhosuu will face them head on.

As Naruto has planned, even if the Yellow Turbans have a million strong army they are still only a ragtag group of peasants and farmers. Reality struck the face of lords such as Sonken, Hakutoku, and Enshou as they had to fight people from the same empire in order to survive this corrupted era. For now, they have no choice but to follow orders and defeat Choukaku.

Sonken and Hakutoku split up from the second unit and proceeded towards the east. There the enemy outnumbers them three to one. As Naruto had planned they will lure the enemy to the empty village and ambush them there. " _My lord and lord Sonken will move up from the east, we don't need to fight them head on just lure them to the abandoned village and we shall ambush them there."_

After brief encounter against the Yellow Turbans in the east, Hakutoku's general feigned retreat. "RETREAT! We have no chance to defeat them! Just look at their numbers! I want to live! I still have a family at home!"

One of the Yellow Turban commanders Ha Sai saw the running coalition army and laughed. "Is this the true extent of the army of Kan!? All forces advance!"

As the Yellow Turbans chased them into the abandoned village an ambush hit them from two directions led by Chouhi and Sonsaku son of Sonken.

Ha Sai, ignorant and narrow minded couldn't see through the ambush and the Yellow Turbans were surrounded. Their escape routes were cut off by Kan'u and the Kakou brothers. With no choice left, the Yellow Turbans desperately fought back, but surrendered immediately after the head of the commander flew off his shoulders.

"Hahaha the enemies didn't stand a chance against us. You are truly blessed by such an amazing strategist lord Hakutoku." Sonken the Tiger of Koutou smiled at Hakutoku.

"Indeed, I am blessed to have a strategist and brave generals by my side. You too, have a courageous son and great generals lord Sonken."

"My armies of the Southland are brave warriors they will fight to the end like the Tiger who will never let its prey get away."

"Your army is strong and ferocious lord Sonken I hope we could be allies in the future."

"I will see to it that we will be allies in the future lord Hakutoku."

The second unit led by Shu Shun, General of the Flying Cavalry went westwards towards the forest area. Shu Shun alongside Ryuuhou and Enshou are currently struggling in the west since their armies were met with heavy resistance due to the massive number of cannon fodders. Shu Shun and his group decided to survey the surroundings of the forest.

"We must lead the enemy deeper into the forest since that is where we will be attacking." Shu Shun remembered what Hakutoku's strange blonde strategist has proposed in the war council.

" _This time of the season is where leaves branches off from the trees and dries up on the ground. I want lord Ryuuhou and lord Enshou to set their troops around the perimeter of the forest before the enemies arrive. Set into position under cover of the trees, once Lord Shu Shun reaches the enemy, he will sound the gongs and yell out "retreat" and run into the forest. This may sound like a way to get attention from his army but in actuality this is a signal that Lord Shu Shun have encountered the enemy and likely to have the enemy chasing after him. After the enemies have reached the innermost of the forest, I want the troops around the perimeter to shoot arrows coated with fire into the forest. The way the archers would be alerted is from within, lord Shu Shun will order his troops from within the forest to shoot fire coated arrows at the air in batches, after the third batch, the surrounding archers will fire. The rest of Shu Shun's army who are playing the baiting and escaping role will be armed with horses. I also want half of Ryuuhou's army to surround the backline of the forest to finish off anyone who manages to escape."_

Shu Shun balled his fist, determined to defeat the Yellow Turbans. "Use the flaming arrows when the enemies inside the dry forest and burn the enemy to ashes." He finished the sentence of Naruto from the war council.

"All units retreat! Prepare to shoot fire arrows at the air!"

Once most of the Yellow Turbans are within the innermost of the forest, Shu Shun ordered his troops to fire at the air. As they did, torrents of flaming arrows came crashing down directly at the center, Shu Shun and his troops manage to come out of the forest without much casualty due to the generous amount of horses "lent" by Toutaku and supplied by Naruto.

Shu Shun's army retreated from the forests and fields as they are being followed by the meager amounts of Yellow Turban troops. The rest of the Yellow Turbans are stuck inside the forest as they aren't trained to fight inside and maneuver inside the forest.

"Continue firing! Raze the forest into ashes!" Batches and batches of fire arrows shot into the forest burning the Yellow Turbans from within. Shu Shun then ordered his remaining soldiers to assist the allies and defeat those who've manage to escape the forest on other ends of the forest.

"Cavalry units forward! Trample the enemy to ashes! Destroy and defeat all the rebels!" Shu Shun gallop his horse followed by his men.

Huge smoke could be seen from the west as the victory of Kan army in the West will be assured.

* * *

Kashin, Ryoho, and Kouhosuu received reports from the first unit detailing of their victory and the sight of a burning forest could be seen from the west. The main unit serves as the decoy, drawing attention from the majority of the enemies. The main army is strong enough to overcome the massive army of the Yellow Turbans but not without having the most amounts of casualties from the three units. However another report from the frontlines made the two generals and Regent Marshal anxious. Apparently the enemy had used mind control to turn their own army to fight against their own friends and allies.

The generals reminiscing the words of Hakutoku enigmatic strategist, Shoukatsuryou. " _This is the most dangerous part of our plan, Regent Marshal Kashin, Ryoho, and Kouhosuu are to lead the army straight into the enemy, and the main unit will be the decoy of the entire coalition. There are several risks to this plan, I know that the enemy will use their mind control abilities so I want you to set up some troops for ambush, in case it does happen I want you to lead the mind-controlled army back towards our camp while the ambushing troops will stay in cover until the mind-controlled army, the mind controller and the chasing Yellow Turbans attack. The mind-controlled army will be the frontline since the enemies don't want to use their own soldiers as shield. I know that the caster has a certain range-limit to his abilities, once you guys see the caster ambush him."_

 _Kashin tries to argue about the plan. "What if the plan backfires and they control the ambush units?"_

" _Regent Marshal Kashin does not need to worry. The caster will only be able to manipulate one thousand at most, their main intention is to sow confusion and distrust to our side."_

" _I will see to it that your plans will be successful."_

"It seems the enemy has used their mind control spell, order the army to retreat back to the fort!"

"Lord Ryoho and Kouhosuu will you please lead the ambush unit?"

Both generals cupped their hands and bowed leaving the camp to prepare the ambush.

Kashin on the other hands prepared a siege as he looked on top of the tower and saw his army retreating while being chased by the mind-controlled army and the massive rebels behind them.

Kashin raised his hand up to prepare to rain the archer towards the enemy. As all of the army have reached the fort Kashin slammed his hand down and the rain of arrows showered the Yellow Turbans.

Chou Mansei one of the Yellow Turbans commander looked at the Fort and it could be brought down easily with their massive number. "Everyone! Push forward! Defeat the enemy in the name of Way of Peace!"

"Brothers I will cast another spell to help us bring this fort down, the enemy commander is in that base forward!"

Ryoho and Kouhosuu spotted the caster and the one leading the army. "CHARGE!" Cries of command comes out of the side fort and make their way through the Yellow Turbans and strike straight to Chou Mansei where he was stabbed in the chest and decapitated routing the remaining Yellow Turbans in the process.

"The enemy Commander is dead surrender now or die!" Kouhosuu roared as he held the head of their dead commander and at once some dropped their weapons and some flees through the forest nearby.

After the destructions of the Enemy, Kashin prepare to move out to strike at the Yellow Turbans main camp. However report from one of the messengers makes him to a halt.

"Report! The eastern unit led by Hakutoku and Sonken has engaged the enemy Chouho who is halting their advances towards the enemy main camp!"

"Report! The second unit has engaged with the enemy Chouryo in the west, they are close to the main camp but are halted!"

"I see in that case we must make haste and destroy the rebel once and for all!"

 **CUT!**

 **I bet you didn't expect it to end! XD**

 **This chapter is finished and I'm still working on chapter 4. I will give you guys another Information about the characters name and name of the places showed up in this chapter.**

 **Kishuu province = Ji Province**

 **Kei Province = Jing Province**

 **Go Province = Wu Province**

 **Kashin = He Jin**

 **Shushun = Zhu Jun**

 **Ryoho = Lu Zhi**

 **Ryuuhou = Liu Biao**

 **Enshou Honshou = Yuan Shao Bengchu**

 **Sonken Buntai of Koutou = Sun Jian Wentai of Jiangdong**

 **Kouhosuu = Huangfu Song**

 **Ha Sai = Bo Cai**

 **Chou Mansei = Zhang Man Cheng**

 **Chouho = Zhang Bao**

 **Choryo = Zhang Liang**

 **Kaku Bunwa = Jia Xu Wenhe**

 **Kakushi = Guo Si**

 **Ri Kaku = Li Jue**

 **For those of you who still wondering which timeline is this, it is thirty years before the event of Magi and fourteen years before the first Dungeon erect/ Adventures of Sinbad began. This arc is where Kou Empires have yet to exist and with the help of Naruto Kou Empires will be whole. Naruto might impact the canon storyline as he intervenes with Destiny on my fic here, and if you guys haven't realized here the characters based on it is from Three Kingdoms of Ancient Chinese with the exception of Kaku and little Ryofu/Ren they are from Koihime Musou, and I might add another one in the Future!  
**

 **No anime crossover is perfect without cute girls :P**

 **Alright! Thank you so much for reading my fic please give lots of reviews and tell me what you think. Rate and Reviews but no Flames! XD**

 **This is Hank and I'm out Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Magi They are owned by their respective owners.**

 **A/N : Here we go, This chapter is finally complete and with the help of my friend we finish this chapter flawlessly. I bring bad news though, my college has started and now I have to prepare for it so I might not update it as fast, but don't worry I will not stop updating. Thank you so much for reading my fic and enjoy.**

 **Beta'ed by Rikuolin.**

 **The Defeat of the Yellow Turbans and The Rise of a New conflict**

The battle against the Yellow Turbans was not expected to go easy. After following Naruto's plan the main unit led by Kashin won with odds stacked against them. Although the Yellow Turbans have lost many commanders the Choukaku brothers are capable enough to halt the other two units from advancing on their own. Kashin's unit requires the other two units to finish up their part or else he won't be able to charge through the enemy due to their overwhelming numbers. Thus, Kashin decided to let his unit recuperate until they were given reports that the other two units won.

Kashin sat on his commander seat with his two loyal partners standing next to him, Ryoho and Kouhosuu. Both have unwavering loyalty towards the Kan Empire and would charge into the Eighteen Levels of Hell without hesitation. Ryoho was supposed to be the head strategist, but with the interference of Hakutoku's enigmatic strategist who was capable of strategizing three different fronts at the same time, he decided to step back and let the new generation take over. Kouhosuu hated the blonde strategist for interrupting the war council but witnessing the plans in action, he started to respect the wits of the blondie.

Despite the high morale in the main base, Kashin and his two partners looked at each other with unease. As the silence became unbearable, Kashin decided to speak up.

"As you both know, the foundations of the Kan royal family are slowly breaking apart. What are your opinions on this mess?"

Kouhosuu looked down in disappointment. "Honestly speaking, I wouldn't be surprised if nobles start to aid the rebellion. The majesty is too young to rule, the Eunuchs are practically ruling for him. Their minds are filled with greed, how else can you explain the overwhelming taxes? The merchants can't do business due to the high tax and some of the lower class nobles even moved out of the imperial capital. If this keeps up, it won't be soon till the nobles supply the Yellow Turbans with veteran soldiers."

"Quiet down, you might want to lower your voices, if the Eunuchs catch you talking like this, they will use their position to slander anyone who stands in their way, it could also lead to a Public Execution."Ryoho silently interrupted.

Kouhosuu laughed loudly, completely ignoring the earlier comment on being quiet. "Hahaha! Even so, I have to admit the situation is far worse than I thought. Sooner or later, the Kan Empire will lose its foundations. What do you think we should do Ryoho?"

Ryoho held his chin in contemplation. "Although I have no real power to defeat the Eunuchs faction as I am only a minister, the same can't be said to you, Regent Marshal, and Shushun."

Kashin leans closer to Ryoho as his interest grew. "Hmmm, pray tell Ryoho."

"Regent Marshal Kashin, Grand Commander Kouhosuu, and the General of the Flying Cavalry Shushun. The three of you hold the highest rank in the land. If you three work together to remove the Eunuchs from their positions, then we should be able to restore Kan Empire to its former glory. Eunuchs faction also gains their position because of the last Emperor dying wish which is to guide the young Emperor."

Kashin considered what Ryoho had just said and leaned back onto his seat.

"True, we will settle this after the rebellion is settled."

The strategist of Hakutoku suddenly flashed into his mind, a strange and clever man. Kashin decided to ask his comrade's opinion on the strategist and his lord. "What do you think of Hakutoku?"

Ryoho looked at Kashin calmly. "He is a capable yet young governor; I think he will be a great future leader for the next generation."

"What about his Strategist?"

Ryoho contemplated heavily at the question. "Although I see that the lord has noble reasons to join the coalition, there is just something off about the strategist. I admit, he is very capable, likely even more capable than I am. Someone who is capable of strategizing the entire situation is not without experience."

Once the subject switched to the enigmatic Strategist, Kouhosuu joined in. "The strategist and his lord is quite something. I hate to say it but, we have to at least grant them a reward for how effective the plans went. What was the strategist's name?"

"Shoukatsuryou."

As Kashin was about to respond to Kouhosuu's comment, a guard hastily entered the room.

"Generals and minister, pardon my interruption. One of the Eunuchs has arrived to see the results of our battle."

"In that case, I'll have to receive our guest." As Kashin was about to stand up, Ryoho stood up first.

"There is no need for the Regent Marshal to receive the Eunuch, I will do it myself to check his intentions."

"Then I will leave it to you."

Ryoho walked outside of the camp and met eyes with Dankei.

Dankei is a short and skinny man. He wore a black hanfu that is usually worn by the Eunuchs coupled with a long hat for officials.

He walked up to Ryoho and he cupped his hands. "Ahhh, Ryoho. I've expected you to join the coalition army. What is the current situation on the rebels?"

Ryoho cupped his hands but did not bow in respect. "The progress is going smoothly according to plan. Sooner or later the rebels would lose."

Dankei bowed his head. "That is magnificent news! I cannot wait to tell this to our majesty, he will be delighted when I tell him this." _And I get to be a step ahead of the other eunuchs since I was the one who delivered the news hehehe…_

"So, what is your real reason for coming all the way here to the battlefields? Surely you have other things to say rather than to congratulate us."

"How perceptive of you the truth is, our majesty is sick due to having to worry about the rebellion and thus unable to handle public affairs. I hope that you generals would allow me to take the war spoils from the battle. I will present it to the Majesty in hopes of turning his sickness over and tell him that it is 'Get Well' gift from you guys."

" _I've recently just met our majesty, he was perfectly healthy. There is no way he can get sick that easily with the condition that he's in. This must be a plot for the Eunuchs to receive war spoils without doing anything. I cannot allow the Eunuchs to manipulate us even here. This place is for soldiers and strategist, not some greedy fools."_

"What do you think Ryoho?" Dankei looked at Ryoho with eyes filled with greed that screamed. 'If you work with me, we could lavish ourselves in luxury.'

Ryoho shook his head. "I apologize but we cannot afford to send the majesty our war spoils. We are planning to distribute them amongst the brave soldiers. If we do not distribute it amongst them then it will create distrust between the generals and the soldiers leading to decreased morale or even defection for our unfair treatment. The faster we quell the rebellion the faster the recovery of our majesty."

"What?! Our majesty is sick! He needs proper proof of the progression or else his sickness will worsen! You do not wish our Emperor to recover?!" Dankei yelled in disbelief.

Ryoho frowned at him. "I would like to give you the war spoils as a proof to his majesty, but isn't it better for us to hold on to it until the battle is over?"

"If you say that you cannot give the Emperor proper proof of the progression then I shall take my leave." Said Dankei venomously.

Dankei mounted his horse and galloped back to the capital.

Ryoho walked back inside the camp and looks at the concern faces of his comrades.

"Ryoho, you do realize what you have done will bring trouble to yourself right?" Kashin asked with a tint of concern in his voice.

"I do, however this is your chance to destroy the Eunuchs once and for all. After he returns I have no doubt that he will tell his fellow eunuchs and plot to take me out from my position."

"Let's just finish this battle before that "trouble" catches up." Kashin stated which Koushosuu and Ryoho nodded.

* * *

The unit led by Hakutoku and Sonken are struggling in the east as their path was obstructed by what seems to be limitless amounts of boulders raining down. They sent their scouts to check who's rolling the boulders down but they reported that that the boulders just "spawned" out of nowhere.

This was unexpected to the two leaders, if this situation continues then the already low food supplies would continue to drop until the barrage of boulders ended, this will lead to morale dropping significantly and thus, chances of deserter increasing.

Hakutoku looked at the anxious expressions of the soldiers and immediately realized that he and Sonken had to do something quick.

"Hakutoku-dono, it appears that our path is blocked by a seemingly endless barrage of boulders. Though if what the other generals said was true, then it would only be a matter of time before the spell stop. However the problem is we have been waiting for hours and it doesn't seem to be stopping at all."

"Indeed Sonken-dono, I am afraid if this keeps up the soldiers will become anxious with our supplies has already thinned out, if we do not do something quickly there will be unrest amongst us."

One of the scouts returned as he knelt and cupped his hands. "Lords, we have found a route towards the enemy altar where the caster is casting his spell, luckily the area is loosely guarded."

"It appears that the Heavens have blessed us. Prepare to mobilize!" As Sonken prepared to convey the news to the rest of the unit, Naruto interrupted him.

"Indeed, but that doesn't deny the fact that the enemy could've set up an ambush under the pretense of 'loosely guarded'"

"Shoukatsuryou-dono, I know it is illogical to charge straight into a potential ambush , but if we don't do something soon the morale of our unit will drop." Sonken reasoned with Naruto.

"True enough however, if we directly charge in without taking precautions then we might as well as charging through the pits of hell."

Hakutoku asked curiously, "The enemies are mere peasants. Are you implying that the enemy will use this as an opportunity to ambush us? Are they even capable of facing us with their petty forks?"

"No my lord, our last victory in the east central area backed up the enemies into the corner, 'a cornered rat will bite the cat' as they say. The enemy will resort to anything to defeat us."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Allow me to take a few of our elite men to strike down the caster. I am sure once I'm near the caster, the caster will redirect his attention to us from creating boulders onto us. Use this as a chance to charge into the enemy and eliminate any obstacles. If we get ambushed as I predicted, then we will merely be delayed for a few hours."

"But that is too dangerous! Let the generals do it in your stead." Hakutoku tried to reason, fearing the safety of his new strategist.

"My lord need not to worry, I will take the four generals with me. Give me thirty thousand of our very best troops and we will make do."

"In that case, allow my son Sonsaku to accompany you. He is valiant and capable in combat." Sonken offered.

"Thank you lord Sonken. My lord, please lend me Kakou brothers and my sworn brothers."

"Take them and good luck."

"You can count on me my lord."

* * *

Meanwhile in the west, Shushun and his unit are currently struggling against the Yellow Turbans and their new caster. Most of the first group of Yellow Turbans surrendered while the loyal ones fled downs south from their main base. Shushun rearranged his formation into three separate subunits, vanguard led by Enshou, rear led by Ryuuhou, and Shushun himself in the center. The vanguards are cavalries, the rear comprised of pikes and shields, and the last are equipped with spears.

At first Shushun didn't notice any change as he and his troops marched their way to one of the enemy forts near the main base, but when phantom soldiers started appearing out of nowhere leading mini-armies situation started getting hectic. Suddenly Shushun remembered the small pouches given to him by the blonde strategist before the formation of three units.

" _Lord Shushun, before we separate paths, please take these three pouches."_

 _Shushun glanced at the pouches with curiosity, "what is inside these pouches?"_

 _Naruto smiled. "Lord Shushun, these pouches are countermeasure for when the enemy uses their special tricks."_

 _Shushun thought for a second. "Hmm, if you believe that these pouches can bring us victory then I will gladly receive it. Can you enlighten me the contents of these pouches?"_

" _Use the green pouch if your army is in disarray. Use the yellow pouch when you have no idea what you're up against. Use the white pouch after you've defeated the enemy to deliver the final blow."_

" _Although I doubt the enemy will have any tricks in their sleeves, I will still take this. Much appreciated, strategist."_

 _Naruto smiled kindly. "Even so, those pouches are just for emergencies please take into consideration to read the pouches if you encounter anything strange lord Shushun."_

" _I'll see to it if I do encounter these 'strange' enemies." He then prepares his army to move westward._

Shushun doubted things like sorcery since he had never seen one. However at the moment, he could see his soldiers struggling against this phantom army. Since the enemies have started using strange spells, then Shushun must resort to the pouches given by the blonde strategist.

He proceeded to open the green pouch. Inside, contains a letter from the blonde strategist. 'If you're reading this, then it likely means that you are in a dangerous situation. If the army is in disarray, fall back two kilometers from your current location. Regroup quick before casualty increases."

Shushun shouted at his messengers. "Messengers, inform the whole unit to fall back two kilometers, Ryuuhou will be the vanguard and Enshou will be the rearguard."

The unit fell back two kilometers, Enshou and Ryuuhou had no idea why they are falling back but nonetheless followed orders. Enshou and Ryuuhou quickly reassembled the unit under Shushun's order and reported back to him.

Enshou and Ryuuhou reached Shushun and cupped their hands as they knelt on one leg. "Lord Shushun, may I ask why we fell back two kilometers? We have almost reached the enemy main base and I don't see why we are stopping."

"The main unit was attacked by phantom soldiers; we don't know how to deal with them so I ordered you guys back before there are any unnecessary casualties"

Ryuuhou raised eyebrow in confusion. "Phantom soldiers?"

Enshou held his chin in contemplation. "I remember now, on our way to the Enshuu province we were chased by these 'phantom soldiers'. We can't even touch them, let alone hurt them; and yet they could hurt us like any other soldiers."

"If that's the case." Shushun opened the yellow pouch.

'If you're reading this it is likely that you've saved lots of soldiers from wasting their lives against these intangible foes. Next, the solution to this is to send scouts to locate the altar. The enemy who is summoning these intangible soldiers is located there. Once you find the whereabouts of the caster, you need to lure the enemy who will try to ambush you on your way there. Defeat the caster and the intangible soldiers will disappear.'

"It appears the enemy has strange tricks up their sleeves, SCOUTS! Search the area nearby and find out some strange altar, once you found out where the altar quickly report back to me, and don't get caught by the enemy."

* * *

Meanwhile in the capital, two days after Dankei's return.

Dankei knelt and cupped his hands in respect to the leader of the eunuch faction.

"Ryoho do not wish to comply with our suggestion to bring the war spoils to the Emperor."

Choujo, contrary to what others might react in this situation, only smirked. "Good, this will make things go much easier. Tell the Emperor that Ryoho disobeyed orders to reinforce the front lines. With this false information, we could replace Ryoho with one of our own. I will do the convincing."

Dankei left but not before he bowed once again.

The leader of the eunuch faction is Choujo, a calm and cunning man. He pretends to be an accepting kind young man just to have the young Emperor to be able to relate to him, thus getting him a better opinion from the Emperor.

Choujo expected that Ryoho to join the eunuchs on their quest to luxury but apparently Ryoho has another agenda. But now that another opportunity has presented itself, Choujo can now strip Ryoho of his position.

"You seem to be having trouble, Master Choujo."

A new speaker joined the scene as the dark rukh chirped around the man.

"Ahh, Ithnan I wonder when you would show up." Choujo looked at his supposedly subordinate in contempt.

Ithnan is a tall man with a muscular build. He has long blonde hair which extends past his shoulders, with bangs over his purple eyes. He covers his head with a turban, and wears a black and gold checker mask, and a cloth that covers the lower half of his face. Under the mask, he has three vertical dots on his forehead, and sports a goatee. He wears a black jacket with a high collar over his robe. He also wields a mask with a handle as a Wand.

"Of course, I would always be there for my master when he's in a troublesome situation." Replied Ithnan as he looked at Choujo with narrowed eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Choujo.

"Ithnan, I want you to prepare the general I've assigned to reinforce the coalition army. I also want you to replace Ryoho under my recommendation to the Emperor as the strategist."

After that, Choujo gestures his hand to the door signaling Ithnan to leave.

Ithnan bowed his head, "Understood, I will inform the general."

" _To create despair and destroy fate of this world I will do anything to reach the cause of our father."_ Ithnan faded out of a shadow and disappear.

* * *

On the way towards the new path, Naruto and selected men went up towards the cliff where the new route is located.

In this mission they have to make the enemies to focus on them, when the enemies realize they are being attacked from the other route. The caster will focus on Naruto's squad. When the caster focuses on Naruto's squad the caster will release the spell, which allows the normal route to be free of raining boulders for the main unit to charge through.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the sky. There, he saw a flow of dark rukh in above the skies. _'Let's just hope everything would go smoothly.'_ Thought Naruto.

Ren saw the worried look of her papa. It was rare for her to see him like this as her papa is always calm no matter what the situation. Ren tugged her father's clothes and looked at him with eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Ren tilt her head cutely. "Papa is worried about something, I know you are thinking about things but I don't know what it is. What is bothering you papa?"

Naruto patted her head affectionately. "You are very perceptive, I am just worried about you since this mission is dangerous, I could not help but worry about it."

"Papa is very smart Ren knows, I'm sure you could defeat the bad guys." Ren nodded her head up and down in determination.

"Haha you are so stubborn even when I said you should stay with our lord you stubbornly refused, though that is what makes you so special Ren." Naruto gave her a huge smile which Ren flushed at her father suddenly complimenting her.

"Whatever! I wanted to be with Papa, you said it yourself right? I should always be around you." Ren huffed while looking away.

Naruto just chuckled at her behavior. "That is true."

The four generals selected by Naruto were full of determination however, one young man Sonsaku looked at Naruto with curiosity. This is a very crucial mission and Hakutoku's strategist is playing with his daughter happily? Does he think this is a game? His daughter is also very young to be brought to the battlefield. Sonsaku finally unable to bear it, asked one of Hakutoku's general.

"Oi long bearded general!"

Sonsaku asked Kan'u by calling out his long beard which Kan'u responded by looking at him.

"Me?"

"Yes who else would have a beard as long as yours?"

Chouhi looked at Sonsaku with anger. "What did you say brat?! You dare to mock my brother huh?"

Kan'u held up his hand to stop Chouhi. "Brother, calm down there must be a reason why this young man wanted to ask me a question."

Sonsaku sweat dropped. "Sure, So umm..."

"Before you start asking questions introduce yourself first young man." Kan'u strokes his beard.

Sonsaku cupped his hand. "My name is Sonsaku and I am the first son of Sonken."

Kan'u nodded without cupping his hand. "I see Sonsaku huh, I am Kan'u here is my brother Chouhi it is my pleasure to meet you."

Chouhi just looked away as his brother introduces him to Sonsaku.

"So, what is it that you want to ask Sonsaku?"

"I would like to know as to why the strategist is so relaxed that he could play with his own daughter? On second thought, why would he even bring her here?" Sonsaku glanced at Naruto who was still playing with his daughter while on top of the horse.

"Ahh, you are talking about my eldest brother. Well even I disagreed about bringing her here, but it seems that his daughter is really stubborn to follow him out here. If it was me I would not even consider bringing a female onto the battlefield as it is against my code of honor."

Sonsaku looked at Kan'u and Naruto then back and forth repeatedly. "Wait? Did you just say that both of you are brothers?"

"Indeed, we are sworn brothers, Shoukatsuryou, Chouhi, and I. Though we are different by flesh and blood, we vow to die in the same time."

"That is okay I guess, because I thought about how different you guys are and now that you start explaining it I guess it works."

Kan'u laughed hard. "We get that a lot by people actually. Me and Chouhi are only following our eldest brother no matter what we will always supports him."

As they almost reached the summit leading towards the altar an ambush was launched by the Yellow Turbans. As Naruto expected there will be an ambush but he didn't expect the soldiers were spread out that much.

The Yellow Turbans are not a match since Naruto's group consisted of battle-hardened generals. Naruto himself figured it would not be long before he reached the altar, but as they almost reach the enemy altar Naruto could feel eyes on her daughter and saw that the escaping enemy ambush shot an arrow however before the arrow could reach Ren, Naruto protect her as the arrow went into Naruto's shoulder.

"PAPA!"""BROTHER!"""Shoukatsuryou-dono!"

Naruto roughly brought down from his horse as Ren, Kan'u, and Chouhi dismounted from their horse and quickly went to Naruto's. Kakou brothers and Sonsaku chased after the man who managed to hurt their strategist.

Naruto rose slowly as he held up his hand to stop his brothers and Ren from closing in. "I'm fine! I just need to…." Naruto roughly pulled the arrow out of his shoulder.

"PAPA!" Ren hugged Naruto hardly and concerned what will happen to her Papa.

Kan'u looked at the arrow tip and saw liquid other than Naruto's blood. "This arrow! It has been poisoned! Somebody get me a doctor now!"

"Kan'u! Don't bother bringing doctor now, I'll be fine trust me, I've brought the emergency medicine when we left Kou Province. We just have to continue with our mission and bring victories for our lord."

"But brother you have been injured! Without proper medication we could lose you!" Kan'u reasoned.

"Kan'u listen and learn, you must not show weakness to your soldiers, if they see you in such weak state, the soldier will lose morale. Urgh I'm sure I'll be fine, just bring me some cloth to cover this wound."

Ren looked at her with teary eyes as she hugged her father tightly. "Papa! I thought you were gone! I thought I would never see you again! I am sorry! I am sorry Papa!"

Naruto smiled at her daughter as he knelled and hugged her. "Don't worry about it Ren, I only wanted to protect you, I promise to protect you from harm right?"

Ren nodded at Naruto still sobbing.

Naruto wiped her tears away as he looked at her pinkish red eyes. "That just means that you have to become stronger if you don't want me to get hurt right Ren?"

"Uhm! I promise I would be strong to protect you, so please don't do those stupid things again."

Naruto just chuckled. "Silly if I didn't take the arrow for you, you would've got hurt and I would never forgive myself if that were to happen."

Naruto stand up and see Kan'u and Chouhi filled with concern. Naruto patted his brothers' shoulder. "I'm fine my Brothers let us continue so that we could drink wine again!"

Seeing the determination in Naruto filled Kan'u and Chouhi with strength to defeat the enemy.

The unit reached the altar where Chouho have been waiting for them. The rest of the Yellow Turbans units in the East are now gathering in the altar, preparing themselves for the last stand. The fight didn't go very well for the Yellow Turbans as Kan'u, Chouhi, Kakouton, Kakou'en alongside Sonsaku rampaged throughout the battlefield. They are the one being outnumbered but the might of these five generals struck fear among the Yellow Turbans rank as many had flees. After waiting for several hours, Hakutoku and Sonken arrived to execute Chouho. This concluded the battle against the Yellow Turbans in the east.

Chouho one of the brothers of Choukaku looked at the Kan Empire officers. Sonken prepare his nine ring Blade at Chouho's neck.

"Any last words?"

The respond was a maniacal laughter. "As long as I have served the purpose of our Magi, I have no regrets dying by the hands of our Magi blessed army!"

The blade met the smooth flesh of the neck and it was swiftly removed.

After what Chouho has said many soldiers started whispering to each other about this Magi.

"Did he just said Magi?"

"What's that?"

"You don't know? Since ancient times it is said that a Magician of creation will choose king's candidate to rule over the land and even the world. That is what Magi is."

"I've heard of it that Magi is supposedly a super strong Magician that not even Choukaku could compare."

"Our armies are blessed with the power of Magi? Is what Chouho said true?"

Hakutoku and Sonken looked at each other. Magi existed? That would've never crossed their minds. Sure they've heard stories about Magi in their childhood but never once would they have thought that Magi was real.

Hakutoku roared. "Men, after this battle we shall face the enemy leader and end this rebellion, for now let us celebrate our victory!"

The soldiers' cheers in victory as the war will end soon.

Naruto however looked at Chouho's decapitated head in disdain. The man just died and he had to blabber his mouth, which could've revealed his identity thankfully Chouho last words were vague, so they won't know who is this mysterious Magi.

* * *

The battle in the west did not last with struggling, after the defeat of the phantom soldiers by Shushun. Shushun opened the last pouch that leads towards the Fort and ambush the enemy in their base. Shushun would not have believed the enigmatic strategist if they have failed, but now it is different.

Shushun looked at the two lords regarding what Chouryo just said. "Magi. A powerful being existed in our empire, if this was not a blessing from the Heaven then I don't know what is."

Enshou ponders. "Indeed if what Chouryo just said was true then our armies might've truly had the blessing of a Magi. Though I have yet to believe this Magi has existed but I think time will tell."

Ryuuhou cupped his chin. "According to my father who passed away long ago, Magi does exist by the time of our Kan Empire was established."

"This is a very big discovery; if we could locate this Magi then Kan Empire would be back to its former glory."

Soldiers rushed to the generals while panting. "Lord Shushun! I bring news from the main army."

"What's wrong? is the main army is struggling? If so then we should help them immediately!"

The soldier shook his head. "No, my lord! Yesterday, Master Ryoho has been arrested for being accused for a treason in which, lord Ryoho refused to reinforce the Frontline and the eunuch Dankei brought back master Ryoho to the capital in a cage."

"What!? How dare they? Then what is happening with the Main Army?"

"Master Ryoho is now being replaced by a man named Ithnan, he was accompanied by Lord Toutaku from Ryoushou province who brought fifty thousand cavalries. They will arrive at the main camp tomorrow."

Enshou stood up in shock at how Toutaku suddenly appears. "Did you say that Toutaku appeared and someone took Ryoho's position, isn't that outrageous?!"

Shushun looked at the messenger sharply. "Tell Regent Marshal Kashin that I will be returning to the Main army to reform our ranks, we shall fall back and let Lord Hakutoku and Lord Sonken in the east to continue the advance."

Ryuuhou looked at Shushun in shocked. "Are you serious Lord Shushun!? We have arrived at the front doors of the Yellow Turbans and you just said we have to retreat! This will lower the morale of our unit!"

"There is something wrong in the main camp, if we do not act fast this internal strife will make Kan even weaker. I am truly sorry but I have to return back to the Main camp."

Ryuuhou just sat there with hopelessness in his eyes while murmuring. "I'm sorry Hakutoku this uncle of yours is useless. Please come back safely." This concludes the battle in the Western side with Shushun's unit victory, but did not advance and instead retreat back to the main army.

* * *

 **A/N : Aaaaand cut! There you go chapter 4 of my crossover. What do you guys think? Let me know by Rate and Review my story. Here is the name that appears in the story to avoid confusion.  
**

 **Chouho : Zhang Bao (Deceased)**

 **Chouryo : Zhang Liang (Deceased)**

 **Choujo : Zhang Rang**

 **Dankei : Duan Gui**

 _Preview_

 _"Replacing our God and become a god yourself, you truly are the same as your father, Solomon!"_

 _"NO! I just wanted to bring happiness to all races and this is the only way to stop God's way to chain us with the events of so called 'Destiny' ."_

 _" Enough of your excuses! Even if you are a god you will never be able to interfere with the flow of the Destiny! I did not expect that I accompany you up to this point just so your arrogance exceeds you! you have changed. I am wrong to trusts you with this world Solomon!"_

 _"I am truly sorry my best friend Naruto, But I think this is for the best of this world."_


End file.
